


Perfect

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Identity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-06
Updated: 2003-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus discovers submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

It's best, the times when Albus moves him. When Albus shapes him.

Here, here, and here. No, up on your knees. There's a good fellow.

Hands on his thighs, pressing, stretching him. Spread your legs. Hold it there.

"Can't reach that far," he'll whisper. It hurts.

"Of course you can, my dear."

There. No, there. Bend here. Yes. Just like that, my darling.

"Perfect," Albus will say, closing his eyes as he begins to move.

And Severus's flesh will quiver, bones locked together like puzzle pieces.

If he doesn't move. If he stays just like that. He can be perfect.


End file.
